A Nep Neverending Story
by Yorume
Summary: Neptune writes a story for Blanc. As simple as that.
1. Chapter 1

**Yorume: Here is a Hypedimension Neptunia story! It will be in Neptune's POV. Sorry of the mistakes. Enjoy**

Once upon a time, that's how you start a story, right? For those, who don't know who I am, well I don't know why you are reading a fan-fiction about me. but for those who just wandered the Internet and found me, I am Neptune. I am the CPU, one of the goddess of Gameindustri. I am the protagonist of the Neptunia Series. Nep/10 Would Nep again. I am so amazing(that sounded like Noire, I think I spent too much time with her) that I also have an anime. Go play and watch the anime, then comeback to read my story. The people of Gameindustri, however knows me under the name of Purple Heart. My favorite food is pudding and I like playing video games. I usually don't like reading but my old friend Blanc gave me a small challenge. This is how everything started.

Earlier this day

I was in my room, just waking up, embracing the morning sun. I was thinking that this day will be most fun, eating pudding and playing games. However my reverie was interrupted by someone as small as a imp but terrifying as an ancient dragon.

"Neptune, its 1 o'clock! Wake up you have to work!"

"Ahh Histy,let me wake up, Nep Jr is probably still sleeping"

"No Neptune, Nepgear was awake at 7 and she is questing already. And before you ask so is Uzume. Now get out!" said Histy as she unplug my console and took away my controller.

"fine Histy..." I said as I dragged my feet out of my room,eventually out of my Basilicom and heading toward the guild.

On my way, I called Compa, no response, she was probably working at the hospital. Now time to call Iffy. She answered.

"Hello Nep, how is it going?"

"Hello Iffy, i feel like doing some questing, wanna come help me?"

" Let me guess, Histoire kicked you out of your room and forced you to work. I am already on quest you can come help me if you want."

"Fantastic Iffy, what is the quest about?"

"It was about stopping a dogoo invasion. But right now I am trying to free Gear from Vert"

Ah, so that was the background noise, Poor Nep Jr, sadly I will have to decline. i heard that there was a Scorpion wandering near Leanbox. It makes me feel like a bad sister but I am scared of scorpions, less than eggplants but still. Looks like I'll have to quest alone. But that was not my real plan, I plan on taking a quest near Lastation and have fun with Noire. Since she has no friends, she"ll be so happy to see me, let me just call her.

"No Neptune" and she hang up

But I did not say anything, mean Noire and than she wonders why she has no friends, let me see the quests. Ah a mission from Blanc that would be fun! On my way to Lowee.

Later but not still at the beginning of the story.

Here is Flat Blanc Basilicom, time to see what the quest was all about.

"I am busing try to make games after the switch of consoles I made so go tell a story to Rom and Ram"

"Nepu?"

"Go right a story for my sisters and I'll give you some credits. Bonus if it is something I can also enjoy."

Fine, since Blanc is my old friend, we have known each other since the fall of Tari, I couldn't refuse. Let me think of a story. first I need an awesome protagonist, who could it be? Wait a minute I am the best protagonist so the story will be about me. Suddenly, a purple flash of inspiration hit me. Blanc loves long stories, so i'll right a never ending story. I took a pen and start writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, that's how you start a story, right? For those, who don't know who I am, well I don't know why you are reading a fan-fiction about me. but for those who just wandered the Internet and found me, I am Neptune. I am the CPU, one of the goddess of Gameindustri. I am the protagonist of the Neptunia Series. Nep/10 Would Nep again. I am so amazing(that sounded like Noire, I think I spent too much time with her) that I also have an anime. Go play and watch the anime, then comeback to read my story. The people of Gameindustri, however knows me under the name of Purple Heart. My favorite food is pudding and I like playing video games. I usually don't like reading but my old friend Blanc gave me a small challenge. This is how everything started.

Earlier this day

I was in my room, just waking up, embracing the morning sun. I was thinking that this day will be most fun, eating pudding and playing games. However my reverie was interrupted by someone as small as a imp but terrifying as an ancient dragon.

"Neptune, its 1 o'clock! Wake up you have to work!"

"Ahh Histy,let me wake up, Nep Jr is probably still sleeping"

"No Neptune, Nepgear was awake at 7 and she is questing already. And before you ask so is Uzume. Now get out!" said Histy as she unplug my console and took away my controller.

"fine Histy..." I said as I dragged my feet out of my room,eventually out of my Basilicom and heading toward the guild.

On my way, I called Compa, no response, she was probably working at the hospital. Now time to call Iffy. She answered.

"Hello Nep, how is it going?"

"Hello Iffy, i feel like doing some questing, wanna come help me?"

" Let me guess, Histoire kicked you out of your room and forced you to work. I am already on quest you can come help me if you want."

"Fantastic Iffy, what is the quest about?"

"It was about stopping a dogoo invasion. But right now I am trying to free Gear from Vert"

Ah, so that was the background noise, Poor Nep Jr, sadly I will have to decline. i heard that there was a Scorpion wandering near Leanbox. It makes me feel like a bad sister but I am scared of scorpions, less than eggplants but still. Looks like I'll have to quest alone. But that was not my real plan, I plan on taking a quest near Lastation and have fun with Noire. Since she has no friends, she"ll be so happy to see me, let me just call her.

"No Neptune" and she hang up

But I did not say anything, mean Noire and than she wonders why she has no friends, let me see the quests. Ah a mission from Blanc that would be fun! On my way to Lowee.

Later but not still at the beginning of the story.

Here is Flat Blanc Basilicom, time to see what the quest was all about.

"I am busing try to make games after the switch of consoles I made so go tell a story to Rom and Ram"

"Nepu?"

"Go right a story for my sisters and I'll give you some credits. Bonus if it is something I can also enjoy."

Fine, since Blanc is my old friend, we have known each other since the fall of Tari, I couldn't refuse. Let me think of a story. first I need an awesome protagonist, who could it be? Wait a minute I am the best protagonist so the story will be about me. Suddenly, a purple flash of inspiration hit me. Blanc loves long stories, so i'll right a never ending story. I took a pen and start writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, that's how you start a story, right? For those, who don't know who I am, well I don't know why you are reading a fan-fiction about me. but for those who just wandered the Internet and found me, I am Neptune. I am the CPU, one of the goddess of Gameindustri. I am the protagonist of the Neptunia Series. Nep/10 Would Nep again. I am so amazing(that sounded like Noire, I think I spent too much time with her) that I also have an anime. Go play and watch the anime, then comeback to read my story. The people of Gameindustri, however knows me under the name of Purple Heart. My favorite food is pudding and I like playing video games. I usually don't like reading but my old friend Blanc gave me a small challenge. This is how everything started.

Earlier this day

I was in my room, just waking up, embracing the morning sun. I was thinking that this day will be most fun, eating pudding and playing games. However my reverie was interrupted by someone as small as a imp but terrifying as an ancient dragon.

"Neptune, its 1 o'clock! Wake up you have to work!"

"Ahh Histy,let me wake up, Nep Jr is probably still sleeping"

"No Neptune, Nepgear was awake at 7 and she is questing already. And before you ask so is Uzume. Now get out!" said Histy as she unplug my console and took away my controller.

"fine Histy..." I said as I dragged my feet out of my room,eventually out of my Basilicom and heading toward the guild.

On my way, I called Compa, no response, she was probably working at the hospital. Now time to call Iffy. She answered.

"Hello Nep, how is it going?"

"Hello Iffy, i feel like doing some questing, wanna come help me?"

" Let me guess, Histoire kicked you out of your room and forced you to work. I am already on quest you can come help me if you want."

"Fantastic Iffy, what is the quest about?"

"It was about stopping a dogoo invasion. But right now I am trying to free Gear from Vert"

Ah, so that was the background noise, Poor Nep Jr, sadly I will have to decline. i heard that there was a Scorpion wandering near Leanbox. It makes me feel like a bad sister but I am scared of scorpions, less than eggplants but still. Looks like I'll have to quest alone. But that was not my real plan, I plan on taking a quest near Lastation and have fun with Noire. Since she has no friends, she"ll be so happy to see me, let me just call her.

"No Neptune" and she hang up

But I did not say anything, mean Noire and than she wonders why she has no friends, let me see the quests. Ah a mission from Blanc that would be fun! On my way to Lowee.

Later but not still at the beginning of the story.

Here is Flat Blanc Basilicom, time to see what the quest was all about.

"I am busing try to make games after the switch of consoles I made so go tell a story to Rom and Ram"

"Nepu?"

"Go right a story for my sisters and I'll give you some credits. Bonus if it is something I can also enjoy."

As I continue to write, I saw Mina telling a story to the little candidates twins, did i just fail the quest? NOO almost three chapters in, my longest story it will fail, suddenly I saw Blanc next to me giving me small check and a thank you for the effort even if she had no hope in me A for effort, E for everything else. still I had fun and my friend smile made me happy. Time to go back home.

See you in the next story. I kept my promise, the story is never ending. No ending, The Nep never lies.


End file.
